Candy Crush Jelly Saga
Candy Crush Jelly Saga is a spin-off to Candy Crush Saga. It was released on April 2nd, 2015 and currently has 980 levels. News *'April 2nd, 2018:' Starchy Studio has been released. Level Types 1= Level 461 (CCJS).png|Moves levels|link=Page|linktext=Get the target score! Level 291 (CCJS).png|Jelly levels|link=Jelly levels|linktext=Clear all the jelly! Level 368 (CCJS).png|Ingredients levels|link=Ingredients levels|linktext=Bring all the ingredients down to the bottom! Level 563 (CCJS).png|Timed levels|link=Timed levels|linktext=Get the target score in the assigned time! |-| 2= Level 312 (CCJS).png|Chocolate levels|link=Chocolate levels|linktext=Eat all the chocolate! Level 336 (CCJS).png|Candy order levels|link=Candy order levels|linktext=Collect all orders! Level 466 (CCJS).png|Sugar candy levels|link=Sugar candy levels|linktext=Make sugar candies to collect sugar bears! Level 381 (CCJS).png|Cream levels|link=Cream levels|linktext=Spawn and spread the cream on the marked zone! |-| 3= Level 561 (CCJS).png|Icing levels|link=Icing levels|linktext=Clear all the icing layers! Level 637 (CCJS).png|Survival levels|link=Survival levels|linktext=Use all of your moves and survive the level through clearing candy bombs! Level 731 (CCJS).png|Cereal levels|link=Cereal levels|linktext=Let the milk to flow in the board for collect all cereals! *'Moves levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 1. (List of moves levels) *'Jelly levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 6. (List of jelly levels) *'Ingredients levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 11. (List of ingredients levels) *'Timed levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 27. (List of timed levels) *'Chocolate levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 51. (List of chocolate levels) *'Candy order levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 141. (List of candy order levels) *'Sugar candy levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 230. (List of sugar candy levels) *'Cream levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 381. (List of cream levels) *'Icing levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 561. (List of icing levels) *'Survival levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 636. (List of surival levels) *'Cereal levels ( )' - First appearance: Level 726. (List of cereal levels) Candy Colours *'8-colour levels:' - First level: Level ?. *'7-colour levels:' (Dark Purple is excluded) - First level: Level 516. *'6-colour levels:' (Dark Purple and Cyan are excluded) - First level: Level 1. *'5-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Cyan and Yellow are excluded) - First level: Level 3. *'4-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Cyan, Yellow and Red are excluded) - First level: Level 36. *'3-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Cyan, Yellow, Red and Purple are excluded) - First level: Level ?. *'2-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Cyan, Yellow, Red, Purple and Orange are excluded) - First level: Level ?. Episodes Other worlds *'Sodaworld:' Is the "soda version" of Reality, Current level types are replaced by others. The gameplay is different both new level types and new candy combinations. *'Twilight Land:' It's like the Dreamworld with the difference that the levels are more harder and there is no moon scale, or even Odus and the Moon Struck. The level types are moves levels, jelly levels, ingredients levels and candy order levels. This world was removed on December 25th, 2015. *'Bonus episodes' Trivia *Each episode introduced something new. Category:Candy Crush Jelly Saga Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanons created in 2015